


Crime and Punishment

by honey_wheeler



Series: The Threesome in the North - Continuing Adventures [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Group Marriage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, R plus L equals J, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not something Jon could ever do to her. Even the thought of raising a hand to Sansa, no matter that it wouldn't be in anger, leaves a sick, heavy feeling coiling in his gut. But Val... Val has always been able to do things Jon cannot, and what would be unthinkable from him is playful and provocative from her, something surprisingly tender for how forceful it is. It helps that Sansa's clearly in control. Jon supposes she always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For the valar_morekinks kinkmeme prompt: No one would have ever guessed that Sansa liked it rough.

From the beginning, Jon's life with Val and Sansa has been full of surprises, starting with having the both of them as his wives and only growing from there. He supposes the only thing that should be surprising now is that he has the capacity to be surprised at all anymore, but here he is, utterly gobsmacked as he watches Sansa gasp and wriggle each time Val brings a hand down on Sansa's prettily pinked arse.

"Such a naughty girl you are," Val croons, rubbing her hand in soothing circles over the flesh she'd just struck. On one circuit, her thumb dips into shadowed places and lingers; Sansa jerks as if struck again, her gasp dissolving into a breathless laugh.

"Do that again," she commands with surprising authority from someone face down over Val's lap, enduring her "punishment" with squirming delight. Jon doesn't remember what her transgression was, only that Val had laughingly threatened to take Sansa over her knee and that her face had looked as surprised as Jon's when Sansa's eyes had widened and her tongue darted out to touch her upper lip in that way she has when something intrigues her.

Val looks as bemused and aroused as Jon does now. If he's still constantly surprised by what's between the three of them, at least he's not alone in that surprise. She certainly keeps the two of them on their toes.

It's not something Jon could ever do to her. Even the thought of raising a hand to Sansa, no matter that it wouldn't be in anger, leaves a sick, heavy feeling coiling in his gut. But Val... Val has always been able to do things Jon cannot, and what would be unthinkable from him is playful and provocative from her, something surprisingly tender for how forceful it is. It helps that Sansa's clearly in control. Jon supposes she always has been.

“That’s cheating, you minx,” Val says, giving Sansa’s backside a swat with only her fingertips. At Jon’s obvious confusion, she rolls her eyes with fond exasperation and squeezes Sansa’s arse firmly enough to make her squeal before dipping her hand between Sansa’s legs again and leaving it there to move in tantalizing ways. “She’s rubbing against my leg to get herself off.”

“Oh,” Jon manages weakly, his cock growing even harder at the thought. Gods, they will be the death of him, he has utterly no doubt. 

The blows from Val’s hand are sporadic now, turning more and more into caresses; she’s far from immune to Sansa’s wordless pleas as she squirms and wriggles against Val’s legs, her hips moving in a shallow facsimile of how they would were she riding him right now. Val abandons all pretense of spanking and transfers her hand fully between Sansa's legs, working it at a quicker pace. Her other hand catches Sansa’s chin and tugs her face up until her back curves in a sharp arch so that Val can kiss her. It doesn’t look comfortable, but perhaps that actually helps, because soon Sansa’s coming in a deep, shuddering wave, her mouth open against Val’s as she cries out, her thighs clamped around Val’s hand where it still works against Sansa’s cunt. Jon could experience nothing more than this and count himself a lucky man.

“Do you feel punished?” Val asks once Sansa’s quivering has stilled. “Are you ready to be rewarded now?”

“Oh yes,” Sansa says with a giggle so girlish it threatens to upend Jon’s heart.

“Jon?” Val says. “I believe that’s where you come in.” She tugs Sansa’s legs apart, spreads pinked flesh to reveal Sansa’s gorgeous, glistening cunt to him. Sansa looks back over her shoulder with an impish smile and wiggles her hips at him.

“Cock or tongue?” Val asks her. Sansa pretends to deliberate, but Jon knows better.

“Hm, tongue first,” she decides. “Then cock.”

“You heard our wife. Tongue first.”

“I suppose if I must,” Jon sighs. He tries not to look too smug as he moves to kneel beside the chair Val sits in, Sansa’s scent catching him like a hook even from a full stride away. He is a very lucky man indeed.


End file.
